


Wait? I'm a sugar baby?!

by tantrumtae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Tae, Daddy Kookie, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sassy Best Friend Yoongi, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy jungkook, Top Jungkook, Work experience, cute tae, modern setting au, my first bts fic, oblivious tae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantrumtae/pseuds/tantrumtae
Summary: Taehyung was just a college student who was trying to peacefully get through his degree when it was time for his work experience at Jeon Enterprises. He started off as a coffee maker, but when he crossed paths with Mr Jeon, he found himself transferred to a different floor and turned into a personal assistant to the CEO. Little did Taehyung know he was being introduced to a world he knew nothing about and would be spoiled with love, sex and Gucci bags.





	1. Chapter 1

College has taught Taehyung many things: never start a project the night before, never turn up to a party without someone you trust and _always_ knock before entering your dorm room because you may walk in on your roommate in a heated make out session with the teaching assistant from one of your classes.

"Jesus!" Taehyung was too in shock to cover his eyes, his roommate and best friend Yoongi smirking as the TA jumped back from him instantly. Tae's eyes were wide like saucers and Yoongi just had that, as Tae liked to call, "shit-eating grin" on his face.

"Relax, it's nothing your little virgin eyes haven't seen before." Yoongi chuckled and propped an arm behind his head to stare at the honey blond. "You're early anyway."

Taehyung shuffled on his feet, still not even daring entering the room further as if scared something might happen if he did. This was not something he wanted to come back to his room to, and on more than one occasion as Yoongi suggested. Things seemed to be serious with this TA it seems, but the blushing man just grabbed his bag and left the room with his head down. Tae backed away, door hitting the wall behind him and he stared after the running man as he leaned out of the doorway, Yoongi's voice breaking him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said, you're early. What happened?"

Taehyung finally found himself entering his room, closing the door softly. He lifted his bag from his shoulders and over his head, placing it on the desk. "Class was cancelled, I didn't get the email." Taehyung sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the other, wondering how he could be as calm as his friend. Taehyung was so nervous all the time and knew he needed to be more laid back on his studies and be more like Yoongi.

"Did you even check your email before you left?" Yoongi sat up in bed and grabbed his own notebook, reaching into a dish of sweets that he kept at the side of his bed. Taehyung turned in time to see Yoongi throw a lollipop his way and caught it clumsily, almost not managing it. Yoongi picked his own sweet treat out and placed the stick in his mouth. "I check mine daily just in case class is cancelled."

"That's because you're secretly hoping that it is."

Yoongi shrugged and grinned. "And this is why you're my best friend. Who else knows me as well as you!"

"Who wants to know you as well as I do?" Taehyung dodged another lollipop that was aimed at his head and it landed next to him on the bed. He grabbed it and stuck his tongue out. "This is mine now." 

"Check your emails!"

Taehyung flinched and his eyes narrowed at the tone and he reached out for the laptop on his desk. He glanced at his friend who was now on his phone with the white lollipop stick popping out of his mouth. Again, so calm. Taehyung waiting for his laptop to load and he checked his emails, seeing the one he had missed about the class and then suddenly a new one was sent to his inbox. "Hmm.."

"What?"

"I got an email about my work experience." Taehyung informed him and placed the sweet treat in his mouth so he could have both hands to manouver the mouse. "Jus' schent now."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear. I know I've taught you that." 

Taehyung glared over as him and didn't say anything, trying to stop himself from blushing. Taehyung couldn't help it that he was less experienced that Yoongi and that he didn't have women, or men, at his dorm room like his best friend did. College was meant to be a time where he found himself. Sure, Taehyung had found out that he preferred men over women, but still found both sexes attractive. He had also worked out that sex was something that he wasn't interested in. He remembered having a small breakdown about it one night when he came back from a party where he may have drunk a little too much - it was his first time drinking and he trusted Yoongi to take care of him. Credit to his best friend, Yoongi made sure he was safe all night and didn't drink himself so that he had a clear head - he really wanted his best friend to experience college life to the fullest. 

However, what Yoongi didn't expect was that Taehyung was a lightweight, and an emotional drunk. Taeyhung freaked out when one of the 'popular boys' touched him without his permission and this unleashed a flood of insecurity. _What's wrong with me?_ Hugs, carresses, sweet kisses. _Nothing is wrong with you._ Taehyung valued Yoongi's friendship so much and that night, Yoongi realised that Taehyung wasn't comfortable at all with those situations and that he just needed to meet the right person, not be forced to. Yoongi told him this, made him feel like he wasn't stupid, an outsider. That it was perfectly fine to wait for the right person, even if they didn't come along, because being in a relationship was not the 'be all and end all' of college life. Yoongi wanted him to have fun. Yoongi was like a protective big brother and that was all he could ask for. 

But the email that had entered his inbox was one that was going to change his life forever... Taehyung just didn't know it at the time. 

"Jeon Enterprises? Isn't that in the city centre?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yea, in the financial district, I think." His eyebrows raised and he looked shocked. "You got a work experience placement there?" Taehyung just nodded and then Yoongi looked impressed. "Wow, well done. You'll learn alot there, my friend had a brother who interned there for a while, he now works there!"

"Oh wow, really? You reckon I could get a job there?" Taehyung asked his friend, knowing he would get an honest answer.

"Honey, they'd be stupid not to hire you once they see you in action."

 

*

 

"Welcome to Jeon Enterprises, how may I help you?" 

If Taehyung ever felt out of place before, this was the time. He had let Yoongi dress him this morning and he was grateful because he didn't have many suits, or even casual office wear; however, Yoongi did. He sighed as he glanced down at the trousers that were obviously too short for him and he pushed up the golden rimmed circle glasses to the top of his nose (Yoongi told him that it would make him look more sophisticated). He also had his own blazer that was slightly too big for him and he wore a shirt underneath that fit just right but knew that one wrong move and the buttons would open up.

Taehyung could see the secretary eyeing him up and down almost judgingly and he cleared his throat, hoping that he could sound somewhat confident. "I-I'm here for the work e-experience position..."

Great. Taehyung tried his best not to get flustered and watched as the secretary pick up the phone next to him and call for someone. "Please take a seat, someone will be with you."

Taehyung nodded and thanked the woman, even though she instantly put her head back down to her computer once she had finished speaking. He hoped all the staff weren't like this because Yoongi had made it seem like this place was such a good place to work. Taehyung sat down and just people watched until someone in a well-fitted suit was stood in front of him. He stood up and bowed gently to the man who introduced himself as one of the assistants to the CEO. He was taken to a small office and was given his introduction pack.

And that's when Taehyung realised what he was going to be made to do. His job was nothing more than a coffee boy. Taehyung spent the rest of the day taking drink orders from people in the office, carrying trays of hot drinks. Fair enough, Taehyung was quite good at this, but this wasn't something he thought he would be doing. They wouldn't even talk to him about the work they did, they were all quite busy to do this. The day was long for him too, including a lot of waiting around to the point where Taehyung felt exhausted. 

At the end of the day, he left the building and headed back to the dorm where Yoongi was sat on his bed, headphones on and writing in his journal. Yoongi turned his attention to his friend and frowned, reaching up to pull the headphones off. "Hey, you look like shit..."

"Long day," Taehyung answered and all but faceplanted the bed with a groan coming from the sheets where his face was pressed.

"Want to talk about it?"

Taehyung waved his hand and then stayed lying there, Yoongi frowning. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Taehyung turned his head to face the other and frowned. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Fine, if you break my glasses, I'll kill you."

Taehyung's eyes crossed inward and he realied he was still wearing the glasses, shocked that they hadn't broken on impact. Taehyung rolled onto his back and let his arm splay across his chest as he sighed heavily. "You told me it would be good for me."

"The placement? What happened?"

"I'm a coffee boy."

"Oh...." Yoongi chuckled and shook his head, "Well, you have to start somewhere, right?"

"I know, it's just exhausting." 

"You can do it though! It's only for two weeks right?"

Taehyung shook his head. "A month." 

"Well, at least you'll be able to make me a perfect cup of coffee!" 

Yoongi dodged the pillow that flew towards his head.

 

*

 

A week into the role and Taehyung was so close to walking out. No one was talking to him properly. No one was nice, no one smiled. They were all so serious, which was fine because he knew how hard they had to work, but Taehyung was a little bit hurt about the fact that no one even gave him a second glance. Taehyung was quite sensitive in regard to this. He had been brought up to always thank someone, always be polite and always try to have a smile on his face. He never understood it when someone wasn't like that. And now he had to deal with an office full of these types of people.

Taehyung felt like he should quit and maybe ask his teacher to assign him another placement, but if he did that, he wouldn't have gone into work today. And if he hadn't gone into work today, he wouldn't have seen the floor he worked on in a frenzy. Taehyung was then told he was to work on an upper floor today, as there was a group of directors attending a meeting today. Taehyung was given his orders and he sighed as he began to make the list of drinks he had to make. He wanted to make sure he was at least on time and that he had made all the drinks correctly.

Taehyung had a large tray in his hand and luckily someone was there to hold the door open for him. The meeting had already started and he was going around the room, placing the drinks in front of different board members. Taehyung quickly glanced out of the window and saw just how high up he was, wondering what exactly the people on this floor were like. Taehyung then continued to hand drinks out until he had one left. He turned to the final board member and placed the drink in front of him, lifting his gaze from the drink to the business man. What made him do that? He didn't know, but he had the suspicion that this man was staring at him.

He was right. Blue eyes stared directly at him, clearly contacts but Taehyung didn't mind that, having worn colour contacts from time to time. The meeting carried on around them, a business man at the other side of the room was talking, but he was fixated on the man in front of him. The thin lips curled up into a smile as he lifted the cup to his face. "Thank you." 

Taehyung was shocked to hear those words and it took him a few seconds before he nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He then moved away from the other and began to exit the room, hand on the metal door handle.

Now Taehyung didn't know why he turned to look back in the room before he left, something telling him again that someone was watching him. He felt uneasy. And as he gazed around the room of VIPs, his eyes caught blue ones once more. Taehyung licked his lips nervously and saw the other smirk slightly, lifting his cup up in appreciation to Taehyung and then drank from it. Taehyung nodded numbly and left the office to head back downstairs, ignoring the flutter in his chest.

 

*

"Excuse me?" Taehyung stared at the secretary as she handed him a pass. "What do you mean?" 

"You're being moved departments." The staff woman looked annoyed with him, as if she was mad that he was moving. He took the pass and saw that he was being moved to a higher floor. "You start on the thirty-fifth floor today." Was he not doing a good enough job? He'd only been there two weeks. Was it the meeting from a couple of days ago? Did he do something wrong?

"Thirty-five?" Taehyung looked shocked and was about to question further, but the lady turned back around and left him at the entrance of the office. No one looked over his way and he didn't know if he needed to clear his desk, or even if they would let him. All he did was push his glasses to the top of his nose and leave the office to find the elevator. He glanced at his pass and it didn't have much on it, just his name - no photo ID and the logo of Jeon Enterprises in the corner. He'd never seen anyone in the office with a pass like this. 

Taehyung tried the pass on the normal elevator, but it didn't work. He frowned and glanced at the annoyed looks from the business people outside the lift with him. "You can't use that for this elevator, you have to go to the one down by the hall. The executive one."

Executive elevator?

Taehyung thanked the group and made his way to where they had pointed him and he found the golden-looking elevator and raised his eyebrow. This was a little excessive, right? He swiped his pass and heard a beep, the doors opening instantly. Taehyung stepped inside and there was only one button and that was to the floor he needed - was this a special elevator? Once the doors shut, Taeyhung was faced with his own reflection for a couple of minutes, the doors opening once he reached his destination. 

Taehyung stepped out and looked around, white walls and glass divides in front of him, seeing another desk in the next room. He entered through the glass doors and was faced with a frosted glass wall behind them. "H-Hi..."

"Hello." The secretary looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Jeon will only see you if you have an appointment." 

Taehyung lifted his hand and showed her the pass. "They told me to come up here..." Was this just a joke? Mr Jeon was the CEO of this company, why would he have asked him up here? Taehyung didn't even know what he looked like. Taehyung watched as the secretary looked down at his computer and then picked up the phone. 

"Sir, there's a gentleman here to see you." "Yes, okay." "I will." "Thank you." A soft click of the phone and it was down. "He wants to see you." 

Taehyung pointed to himself, mouth dropping open slightly as he realised she was speaking to him. She simply nodded and pointed to the door, signalling for him to go in and then turned to her computer once more, keys clicking softly. Taehyung pushed his glasses up again and he walked towards the door and pushed his way in. 

The first thing Taehyung noticed was the beautiful view from the windows that reached from floor to ceiling, the room vast and only with a small desk in it in the corner of the room. The chair at the desk faced away from him and he saw a tuff of light brown hair sticking out from the top. At least he knew he wasn't alone in the office, but it made him feel uneasy. He looked around and saw there were in fact other items in the room, but so minimal; plants, ornaments on white podiums. It made him feel uneasy. 

Taehyung walked towards the desk and stopped in front of it, feeling out of place in his overgrown suit and messy hair. "Erm... Sir?"

The chair then turned around and a familiar-looking face was turned back at him, the same one he had seen in the office smiling at him, thanking him for the coffee.

"Mr Jeon?"

The others lips curled up into a smile, "Yes, that's correct, and you are Mr Kim, right?"

"T-Taehyung, Sir..."

"Taehyung," he repeated, and stood up from his chair, almost pleased with the fact he knew the other's name. "Now, I know you're wondering why you've been asked to come to my office."

"Y-Yes, Sir..."

Another small smile from the CEO and he chuckled. "Please, call me Jeongguk." 

What? Was he serious? He was his boss. He was the boss of everyone in this building and he was asking Taehyung to call him by his first name? "...Yes, si-Jeongguk." The look on Jeongguk's face was serious once he sounded like he was going to call him 'Sir' again, turning into a pleased look when he referred to him by his first name. This was not how he imagined meeting the CEO. Heck, he didn't even think he'd get to meet him. But why?

As if Jeongguk could read his mind, he spoke up, walking around the table. "I asked for you to be moved to my floor so you could be my assistant. I understand you are working towards a degree, is that correct?"

Taehyung nodded, trying to take in the limited information given to him with grave meaning. What was Jeongguk suggesting? It was obvious to anyone else but Taehyung. "In Biology." 

"Biology?" Another chuckle. "How did you end up with a placement here?" 

"I think my tutor wanted to give me some life experience before I finished my degree." 

"Hmm, that is a good tutor." Jeongguk smiled and leaned against the part of the desk in front of Taehyung. "But I could definitely give you life lessons." 

Why was Taehyung blushing? He gazed down and his glasses slipped from his nose and he was about to lift his hand to push them up when he saw Jeongguk lift off the desk and stamd in front of him.

"I don't think those glasses fit properly." Jeongguk then raised the other's face with his fingertips to his jaw and he pushed the glasses back up. "I might have to help you in more areas than I thought."

And that's how Taehyung ended up as Jeongguk's personal assistant. 

And that's when Taehyung's life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeon Jeongguk," Yoongi read out from his laptop as Taehyung lay on the bed at the opposite side of the room. As soon as he had come home and told his friend what had happened at work, Yoongi grabbed his laptop to do his research. He had heard of the company, but not much about the CEO. "Graduated top of his class. Economy student. Inherited the company from his father after he passed away."

Taehyung was pretending not to listen, but he wanted to know more about the CEO. He kept picturing those eyes that stared at him softly and remembered the hand at the bottom of his spine pushing him gently towards the door when it was time for him to leave.

_"Don't worry, everything will be sorted for you tomorrow."_

What did that mean? What needed to be sorted out? Taehyung knew that he may never come to understand the CEO and that intrigued him. He wanted to know more about him and Yoongi was giving him background information - but this was everything anyone with an internet connection could find out. Taehyung wanted to hear it from the other's mouth. 

He sighed and turned over in bed, his back facing his friend as he continued to speak.

"Wow, he's only 23?"

Taehyungs eyebrow raised. Wow. Jeongguk was a little bit older than him and he owned his own company? Whereas Taehyung didn't know where to go in his life. Sure, he was studying something he took enjoyment from, but he knew he was doing this to please his parents. His true passion lay in art and no matter how much Yoongi had tried to make him switch, he'd rather make his parents proud than have them worry about how he was going to fend for himself and pay the bills on an artistic career. This saddened Taehyung as he felt that his parents didn't believe in his talents, in turn making him not believe in his own abilities.

"He gets invited to quite a few events. Hey, Tae, look at this."

This broke Taehyung out of his thoughts and he turned over to look at Yoongi who had turned the laptop around to show him. "This is him, right?"

Taehyung nodded and moved to sit up as he made his way toward his friend's bed, kneeling down on the floor as he inspected the photo. The fact that there was a photo on Yoongi's screen didn't make him want to come closer. The woman who was next to Jeonnguk made him want to have a proper look. "Who is with him?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi hummed and turned the screen a little. "Oh, that's that actress who is in that famous movie at the moment. I can't remember her name, but she is dressed flawlessly."

Taehyung rolled his eyes and he turned back to the photo. "You and your designer eye."

"What?" Yoongi shrugged. "Just because I can't afford the stuff, doesn't mean I can't appreciate it. I mean, see that scarf? It's Gucci. It costs as much as half a year's tutition here. And her shoes-"

"I get it." Taehyung held up his hand and then looked over the woman in the photo once more. They did look good together and it unnerved him. What would Jeongguk want with him? Why did he get transferred? Taehyung had nothing to offer, nothing special. And above all, he was male. Surely there were other people that Jeongguk-

"Get out of your head."

Taehyung turned to his friend and frowned, finally looking away from the laptop. "What?"

"I can tell when you're thinking too much." Of course he could. Yoongi knew him better than anyone and could tell when he was going through mental turmoil. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why me?"

"Is that it?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you're sat here wondering why he's asked you to work for him now? You don't think you work hard enough to get recognition?" Yoongi chuckled and took the laptop back. "You need to give yourself a little more credit."

"Oh, I do..."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't trust him..." This was true. He had only come across the CEO in one meeting and that was it. How was that enough to show Jeongguk how hard he worked? He was only serving coffee at that meeting. Something didn't sit right with Taehyung and it made him feel uneasy.

"He's not asking you to trust him, he's asking you to work for him."

Taehyung sighed and he moved back over to his side of the room and opened his wardrobe. "But why?"

"He's a CEO" Yoongi tried to explain, knowing how Taehyung's insecurities sometimes got the better of him. "He knows from just looking at a person who would be a hard worker. You don't get to be the head of a company without learning a few things."

"I guess..."

"No, don't guess."

Taehyung took out his suit and sighed, "I guess I need to go shopping soon, right? If I'm going to be an assistant to a CEO, I'm not going to be able to wear a hand-me-down suit"

For the rest of the evening, they just settled into small talk, but Yoongi could see the cogs turning in his friend's mind. Taehyung had never been confident in himself and almost everything caused him to second-guess his own, and others', actions. Yoongi sighed to himself as he went back to doing research for his project and hoped that working at that company would give Taehyung life lessons that he needed.

 

***

 

Taehyung stared at the desk in the corner of the room, frowning as he realised just where he would be working. 

"Is something wrong?" Jeongguk spoke up behind him. Taehyung turned his gaze towards the older, shaking his head. 

When Taehyung entered the office yesterday, there was nothing but a desk in the corner of room by the long floor to ceiling windows and a plant. But today? The was a desk in the other corner of the room, and a small storage shelf, with a computer and filing cabinet. "How did you have time to do all this?"

"Do you not know who I am?" Jeongguk chuckled and it sent a shiver down Taehyung's spine. Jeongguk smirked as he stood up and walked towards the other. "I didn't mean for that to come off as conceited as it sounded. I made a few phone calls last night and they brought this in here." 

"I thought I'd be sat outside with your secretary?"

Jeongguk shook his head and he crossed his arms to his chest as he stared at the blonde. Taehyung was staring at the desk with confusion and Jeongguk was wondering how someone could seem so... innocent. "You'll be in here with me. How could you gain any experience if you're sat in a different room?"

Experience? Oh! Right, yes. The work experience he was sent here to do. Taehyung nodded in agreement and he moved to sit down at his desk, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, I have something else for you too."

Taehyung frowned again and watched as Jeongguk moved to his desk to press a button next to his phone. "Can you bring in the rail please?"

Rail? Taehyung then turned once he heard the door open and the secretary held it open as a rail full of clothes was pushed into the room. Once it had been placed in the middle of the room, the workers bowed and took their leave. The door shut and once again, it left Taehyung alone with the CEO. Taehyung frowned, sure that this facial expression was sticking to his face this morning, and watched as his boss approached the rail, looking through the clothes. They looked like... suits? 

"Sir, what are these?"

"I told you, call me Jeongguk." The brunet smiled over at the other and then it seemed like he was looking Taehyung up and down. Taehyung felt a little bit awkward and wondered what Jeonnguk was planning. "Now, I think this one would fit you best."

"Fit me?" 

Jeonnguk tilted his head and picked up one of the hangers and held the suit with his free hand. "Here"

Taehyung stuttered, trying to speak as he was handed the suit, the material feeling so soft in his hands. Taehyung eyed the suit and saw the designer label on the collar of the shirt. "Wait, what? What's this?"

"I thought you might need to update your wardrobe. You can't exactly represent my company with a blazer that's too big for you and trousers that are too short."

Taehyung's face flushed with embarrassment and he diverted his gaze as he tried to not look so flustered and Jeongguk realised how he had come across and held his hands up as he instantly regretted how he had spoken. "No, sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I..." 

Taehyung stared at the other as he saw that Jeongguk was quite flustered as he spoke. Was this man in front of him really a CEO? 

"Just... try it on..." Jeongguk ran a hand through his hair and it ruffled it up gently and made him seem more... human? Taehyung looked around and frowned. Where was he supposed to try the suit on?

"Don't worry, I won't look."

Here?! 

Taehyung turned red down to his chest as he saw Jeongguk's back facing him. He looked down at the black suit in his hands and the dress shirt tucked into in it. He placed it over his desk and began to undo his tie, keeping his eyes on the other. He slipped off his shirt and then turned to place the other one on. He felt the smooth material on his body and instantly knew that this suit was quite expensive. Taehyung then removed his trousers and put the others on one leg at a time and tucked his shirt into his pants. As he turned back around he saw Jeongguk staring at him. Taehyung flushed and wondered how long he'd been staring at him for.

Jeongguk took a few steps forward to the other and Taehyung shuffled on his feet, feeling uneasy at how unpredictable his boss was. The brunette stopped in front of him and then reached next to him on top of the desk, pulling his tie up. "This can stay. It gives you character."

"My friend gave it to me." 

"Your friend has good taste." Why did that sound more suggestive than it was likely meant to be? "Here, let me help." Jeongguk untucked the collar and then placed the tie around Taehyung's neck and all Taehyung could do was stare into the blue eyes that were focused on his tie. Why was he letting this man dress him? Why was he letting him do this?

"Do you treat all your employees this way?"

No answer. Taehyung didn't even know if he wanted Jeongguk to answer. If he said yes, then this would be nothing special, but if he said no then it would raise a lot more question that Taehyung would rather not have answered. 

"There, perfect." Jeongguk stared at him fully and then pointed to Taehyung's gold-rimmed glasses. "Do you need them to see?" Taehyung shook his head numbly. "Ah, so for cosmetic reasons?"

"Just like your contacts, I guess?"

"Observant. I like it." A smile from Jeongguk took his breath away and Taehyung had never been more confused in his entire life. If Jeongguk had noticed, he never said anything about it. "So if I get you a couple more suits in this size, I think that would be enough, don't you think?"

"Sir, you don't-"

"Jeongguk."

"...J-Jeongguk, you don't need to do this. I won't be here that long and I don't want you to waste-"

"Waste my money?" Jeongguk chuckled and lifted a hand to push the other's glasses up on his nose. "Do I need to remind you what position I hold in this company?"

Taehyung shook his head dumbly and they both stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before a ringing sound surrounded them. Jeongguk gazed over to the phone on his desk and then back at Taehyung. "Let me take this and then I'll show you what I want you to do for me."

Taehyung nodded again and watched carefully as Jeongguk moved to his desk, leaning against the wooden frame as he picked the phone up. Taehyung couldn't for the life of him tell you what Jeongguk was saying to the person on the other end of the phone because throughout the entire phone call, he was gazing intently at Taehyung. What were this CEO's intentions with him? Taehyung felt uneasy but at the same time... intrigued...

 

***

"Woah! Is this Gucci?!"

Of course Yoongi would notice his suit hanging up on the door of his wardrobe. Taehyung looked up from his book when Yoongi walked into the room and headed straight for the sleek black suit. Yoongi fingered it gently as if appreciating fine art. "Where did this come from?!"

Taehyung's blush apparently gave him the answer and Yoongi moved to sit down on Taehyung's bed. "Mr Jeon?!"

"He tells me to call him Jeongguk.."

Yoongi's eyes widened. "Holy shit." 

"Language!" Taehyung scolded and Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me to watch my language when you come home with a suit that is worth almost a year's tuition fee and you're calling the CEO of a very reputable company by his first name!"

Taehyung's mouth dropped. He didn't think about how much it had cost after he had asked Jeongguk because he thought by questioning it, it would disappoint his boss in some way. "Wait, are you serious?" Yoongi pulled out his phone and started pressing the touch screen a couple of times, waiting for a page to load and he showed his friend. True to his words, he had found the exact suit and it was indeed very expensive.

"Yoongi..." He handed the other his phone back. "He's ordered me a few more of them... They're in the wardrobe." Yoongi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets when he spoke and then his lips curled into a surprised smile and he shot towards the wardrobe and opened it, face dropping as he spotted the designer fabrics just hanging in his wardrobe.

"Well, fuck me."

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi dodged the pillow that was thrown at him. "I'm sorry!"

 

***

 

The next day Taehyung suited himself up and placed the glasses comfortably on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He could see the difference between this suit and his old one. He glanced at the grey suit draped over his chair and then back at his reflection. He then grabbed his bag and headed off to work. Taehyung passed the security clearance at the building and noticed everyone gazing him up and down. It was exhilarating. 

Taehyung walked through the office, passing the women that were sat at their desks outside Jeongguk's office and he felt their eyes on him too. He nodded to them and heard them whisper to themselves. Taehyung just ignored it and entered the office, seeing Jeongguk sat at his desk. He looked up when he heard the other enter. Jeongguk looked over at Taehyung and smiled. 

Taehyung stopped in his tracks and he felt slightly on show as Jeongguk looked at him almost appreciatively. "Good to know I can trust you to dress yourself."

Taehyung flushed and smiled shyly, pushing his glasses up nervously.

He moved to his desk and switched on his computer. Jeongguk's tasks were simple enough. He sorted out his emails, handle his post and collected information together for him. Taehyung wondered why he was brought up here when Jeongguk clearly had two women sat outside his office to do this for him, but with the busy days he had, he assumed that maybe Jeongguk needed the extra help. 

By the time the work day was over, his blazer was hanging off the chair behind him and Taehyung didn't notice that he was clearly into overtime territory and continued to answer emails. Jeongguk had gone out to a meeting that had lasted most of the afternoon. He sat back in his chair after he had finally cleared his emails, turning his gaze out of the window and saw the sun setting in the distance. 

Taehyung stretched and logged off as he sat back in his chair. He stood up up and made his way to the other's desk, situated next to the window. Taehyung loosened his tie gently and he gazed out at the view, finding it breath-taking, "Oh how the other half live.." he spoke to himself and the orange light of the sun hit the office. 

"Beautiful." 

Taehyung jumped as he heard a voice behind him and saw Jeongguk standing with his briefcase in his hand smiing gently at him. "The view?"

Jeongguk didn't answer, but made his way to the desk. "You're here late. You should have gone home an hour ago." 

Taehyung shrugged and smiled. "Sorry, I got carried away with the emails." 

"I knew I picked the right person for the job, good boy." 

Taehyung flushed at the praise and then moved to walk back to his desk. "I guess I'll get going." 

"Wait!" Jeongguk called after him and he froze midway in grabbing his blazer. He turned to the other and waited for him to continue speaking. He watched as Jeongguk moved to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a small white box. "Here."

Taehyung frowned and he walked towards the others desk again, grasping the box as it got within arm's reach.

"What's this?" 

"A little something for you." Jeongguk's smile didn't give anything away and it made his face flush. "Open it." 

Taehyung placed the box on the desk and took the lid off it, revealing a piece of fabric with a tag on it. Another designer item. Funnily enough, it matched his suit. He picked up the silk material and fingered it gently in his hands. It felt so soft, so luxurious, so... _expensive_. Taehyung only managed to admire it for a moment before Jeongguk took it out of his grasp gently and it was suddenly around his neck. 

"Looks nice." Jeongguk smiled and he positioned it around Taehyungs neck. "I have good taste too," he finished with a soft wink, which had Taehyung flushing once more. Why did Jeongguk have this effect on him? Taehyung glanced down at the scarf around his neck and he frowned. Wait...

"Isn't this the scarf your date wore last month?"

Taehyung realised what he had said when he saw Jeongguk's lips curl into a smile. "So you've been researching me, have you?" 

"N-No, it's just my... friend..."

"So you told your friend about me?"

There was no way Taehyung could talk his way out of this one and he turned away from the other, not wanting to embarrass himself further. Taehyung stopped when his wrist was grasped and he was found himself facing the CEO once more. "Sir...?"

"I told you," the brunet smiled, "call me Jeongguk." 

Taehyung nodded, cheeks flushed. "Sorry..."

"Why do you get so embarrassed around me? I'm not going to bite you." Jeongguk chuckled and Taehyung felt his heart begin to race. Seriously, this man in front of him created some mixed feeling inside the college student. Jeongguk just stared at him with that smile on his face that Taehyung couldn't work out. This was the second gift in two days that Jeongguk had given him. 

Taehyung grabbed his blazer to finally put back on and then grabbed his bag. Taehyung followed the other out of the office, hearing Jeongguk locking up as the made their way down to the empty corridors, idle chatter commencing between them. As they reached the elevator, Taehyung was very aware of the hand at the bottom of his back, gently placed there. 

"Have you eaten?" 

What? Taehyung frowned as he didn't expect the other to ask him that question. He shook his head.

"Can I take you out to dinner?"

"...W-What?"

"Dinner? You know, what you eat at this time of day?"

"You mean, out of work?"

"Well we're not going to eat here, are we?" Jeongguk chuckled again and Tae's heart raced, "Come on, let me treat you." As they both stepped into the elevator, doors slipping shut Taehyung was conflicted with emotions and feelings.

_But you've done enough..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a positive response on my first chapter - I hopefully wont take as long with the next chapter m(_ _)m


End file.
